


Twilight Fanfictions I Wrote With My Sister

by Kimilolli



Category: Twilight
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Incest, I’m so sorry, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Some of these are good, Vampires, Yandere, bad language, cringey, implied sex, obsessed, thats it, twilight - Freeform, we didn’t pick any of these couples, we don’t ship these, we ship Alice and Jasper, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 60
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimilolli/pseuds/Kimilolli
Summary: We wrote these cause we were bored. We had 5 minutes on each one and a random generator picked out each couple for us. We’re so sorry.
Relationships: Alec/Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen & Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen/Garrett, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Marcus, Aro/Alec, Bella Swan & Benjamin, Bella Swan/Charlie Swan, Bella swan & Alice Cullen, Benjamin/Charlie Swan, Caius/Alec, Caius/Aro, Caius/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen & Renesmee Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Charlie Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Garrett, Carlisle Cullen/Jasper Hale/Benjamin, Charlie Swan & Renesmee Cullen, Charlie Swan/Seth Clearwater, Edward Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen & Renesmee Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Benjamin, Emmett Cullen/Garrett/Marcus, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen/Tanya, Esme Cullen & Bella Swan, Esme Cullen/Seth Clearwater, Garrett/Benjamin, Garrett/Jane, Jacob Black & Alec, Jacob Black & Jasper Hale, Jacob Black/Aro, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black/Garrett, Jasper Hale & Jane, Jasper Hale & Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale/Marcus, Jasper Hale/Renesmee Cullen/Benjamin, Kate/Aro, Leah Clearwater/Edward Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Esme Cullen, Marcus/Alec, Renesmee Cullen & Alice Cullen, Renesmee Cullen & Benjamin, Renesmee Cullen/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Charlie Swan, Rosalie Hale/Jane, Seth Clearwater/Edward Cullen, Seth Clearwater/Emmett Cullen, Tanya/Jane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to our stories. I’m sorry :)


	2. Charlie and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes to visit her dad, Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry

Bella was tired of Edward’s attitude. She had had enough and decided to go see her loving father. Sure, Bella had never shown it, but she really loved her dad. To be honest, after her last visit with Renesmee, she had noticed she looked at Charlie differently now. His mustache, his fading hair line, the way he looked in his uniform. All of it was something she had sadly never paid attention to. But she was going to tell him how she felt today.   
Bella walked in the living room, seeing Charlie resting on the couch in his tight uniform.  
“Hey dad,” she said, coming up from behind him to give him a hug.  
“Hey Bella,” Charlie beamed at her, happy to see his gorgeous daughter he had been thinking about a lot recently.   
“I wanted to talk to you about something dad. I know we haven’t always been the closest but recently I noticed a lot of things I find to be really attractive about you and I want to act on it...”  
Charlie cut her off with a deep kiss on her lips.  
“It’s okay Bells, I know how you feel and I feel the same about you.” He whispered in her ear.   
She smiled, “I love you Charlie.”  
“I love you too.”


	3. Two Blondes Make a Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie gets to see her girlfriend again

The Volturi were coming. Alice had told her early on and Rosalie couldn’t be any happier. Nobody knew but when they had last came to get Renesmee, Rosalie had met Jane in the Forrest. She loved the scarlet shade of her eyes and the beautiful way her hair curled at the tips of her bun. Ever since that day, Rosalie had waited for her secret girlfriend to return. She couldn’t help it. She felt something with Jane that she had never felt with Emmett before.   
Rosalie opened her window to get some fresh air. All of a sudden, Jane was sitting on the railing of her balcony.   
“You scared me babe!” Rosalie shouted.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I just missed you so much I had to see you as soon as possible.”  
Rosalie pulled her into a sweet kiss, tangling her fingers into Janes long hair.  
They pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other  
“I have to be going, Aro told me to be back by dawn.” Rosalie frowned slightly.  
“Can’t you stay the night? Please. I miss you.” She pouted.  
Jane smiled, “fine, I’ll text him. You’re lucky I love you.”  
They lean into a long, loving kiss, smiling to each other.


	4. Elements of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds a new love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful

He had seen the boy on the battle field that day. He knew Bella told him not to show up but he couldn’t help it. It was a fight for his granddaughter. But he had no clue that he would find his true love on that snowy plain. He had seen the way his muscles rippled when he threw that punch onto the ground, creating a huge crack in the surface. He could only imagine how he was in bed. Would he be hot like the fire he could control or smooth like the flowing water he moved so gracefully. All Charlie knew was that Bella was about to have a step mom and it was not gonna be a girl. He’d change for him. He’d love him more than the whore he had following his every move. He’d follow that hot little thing back to Cairo, Egypt if he had to but he was gonna get his fangs on him. That was for sure. Make no mistake about it.


	5. Stay After Class Wolfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob stays after class with Mr. Aro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the worst ones

Jacob couldn’t help but stare. His teacher had to be the most attractive man he had ever met. His long silky hair, his beautiful eyes and those Harry Potter glasses he always had on. He was gorgeous but he obviously would never noticed him.   
That’s where Jacob was wrong. Mr. Aro had definitely noticed him. The way he bit his lip anytime he called on him to answer a question, how he smiled when he answered correctly. All of it was addicting to Aro. He knew what he was thinking was wrong but he couldn’t help it. Student or not, wolf or not. You can’t help love.   
The bell rings, signaling the end of class.   
“All right class, you’ll have no homework for this weekend because I’m feeling nice.”  
The class sighed with relief. Alice and Jasper head out, arms linked. Edward and Bella were still making out in the back, making Jacob roll his eyes.   
He picked up his stuff, getting ready to leave the class. Suddenly, the gorgeous teacher spoke up.   
“And Wolfy, stay after class.” He smirked, seeing Jacob blush.   
This will be interesting.


	6. I’ll follow you anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Ben sleep together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually pretty cute

Benjamin was absolutely adorable. Garrett had decided. That was it, he was in it for the long run. The first night of training ended with everyone heading to the guest rooms in the Cullen’s huge house. Everyone was assigned a roommate, not that Garrett knew who he’d be with. He walked into the modern room, lights were dim but bright enough to see the one bed, a figure curled up underneath the thick comforter. Stepping closer to the bed, he noticed it was the boy from earlier who has controlled the wind. He had thought he was cute but said nothing about it at the time. Deciding not to disturb him, he walked to the other side of the bed, stripping down to his underwear and climbed into the bed. Ben jumped at the touch of the man hold his waist.   
“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I don’t see any other place to sleep.” He smirked as Ben got goosebumps up his back.  
“I’m fine with this...” Benjamin stuttered out blushing, hiding his face in Garrett’s chest.   
Garrett chuckled, kissing the top of his head.   
“If we survive this thing with the Volturi, I’ll follow you anywhere.”


	7. Maybe you’re not so bad after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward comforts Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Leah and writing her

She didn’t like him. Not one bit. She had known Edward for one day and she already knew he’d get on her nerves.  
“Fine! If you don’t want me here, I’ll leave!” Leah screamed at Jacob, turning into a wolf and running into the woods. Edward turned around, having heard the fight.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Edward asked Jacob.  
“She’s being a baby and ran off.” He grumbled.  
“Quit being a jerk dude.” Edward ran off into the woods after Leah. He found her laying in the middle of the field. He ran over to her, sitting down.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“I’m fine. Go away.”   
“I’m not leaving until you smile. You’re much prettier when you smile.”  
Leah giggled, turning away.  
“Shut up, I still don’t like you.”  
“Sure you don’t, that’s not what the smile on your face says.”  
Silence for a few seconds before they burst out in laughter.  
Leah sighed turning to Edward,   
“You know what? You’re not so bad after all Cullen.”


	8. I’ve got a thing for blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett gets a new girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Tanya

The relationship had ended badly. Emmett thought he was meant to be with Rosalie but that all changed the moment he saw his cousin, Tanya. She was gorgeous. Beautiful eyes, smile and she wasn’t bitter like someone else he knew. So he ended it. Rosalie took it awfully. But it was all worth it if he could wake up to Tanya’s beautiful face every morning.  
Tanya yawned, slowing opening her eyes to see Emmett’s sweet smile.   
“Good Morning.” She smiled at him  
“Good morning beautiful.” He leaned in to kiss her soft lips.  
“Why did you do it? Rosalie was perfect for you but you chose me for some reason.”   
Emmett chuckled, kissing her forehead.  
“Because you have everything she had and more. You’re beautiful inside and out.  
And besides, didn’t I tell you I have a thing for blondes?”


	9. Love Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus meets a sad fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> );

His breath hitched. He saw as Jasper and Alice walked out onto the field. God, he was gorgeous as always. Marcus zoned out staring at the southern gentleman. He was so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed the fight had begun. Everyone was fighting. Heads and flames flying everywhere. Slowly he looked up from the ground to see the boy he loved so much running at him. This was it. This is fine. I knew he’d never love me. I’m just happy it was him that would end me. Jasper jumped onto Marcus, snapping his head right off his neck. Alice arrived at Jasper’s side, a torch in her hand. She handed it to Jasper, watching as he lowered it onto the head of the Volturi leader. They kiss. It’s the last thing Marcus sees. A single tear runs down his face. Finally.


	10. Arm Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Seth make a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t support this at all

“I’m telling you little dude, I’m way stronger than you” Emmett bragged to the young teen.   
“You are not! And if you’re so confident, then let’s have an arm wresting match!”   
Emmett smirked.   
“Fine, but if I win, you have to get me my next meal.”   
“Deal.”  
Emmett sat on the couch and propped up his arm, ready for Seth to grab his hand. They connected hands as Seth counted down from 3.   
Emmett started off strong, pushing Seth almost to the side of the table. Suddenly, Seth lunged across the table, kissing Emmett’s cheek quickly. Emmett blushed, losing focus long enough for Seth to push his hand to the table.   
“Ha ha! I won! I told you I was stronger!”   
Emmett smirked, grabbing Seth by his naked waist.   
“Let’s see how strong you’ll be in a minute.” He dragged a blushing Seth off to his bed room.


	11. Slow dancing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme and Carlisle spend time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is adorable

Carlisle grabbed his wife’s hand, leading her to the middle of their room. Quiet music could be heard playing from the living room. He slowly spun her in a small circle, bringing her in close and dipping her gently. Esme smiled gently at her husband and he leaned in to kiss her. They shared a sweet kiss, it feeling like their first one all over again.   
“I don’t know what I’d do with out you my love.” Esme whispered, leaning her face into the crook of Carlisle’s neck.   
“You don’t ever have to think about that darling. I’m here and I’m never leaving you.” He kissed her cheeks, then her nose, and finally her lips.   
“I love you” She smiled   
“I love you too. You’re my savior.”   
They stayed there, slowly waltzing in their own little world.


	12. Kisses and Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upset Alec goes to his boyfriend, Marcus, for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She loves this one

Alec walked down the hall slowly. He was rather upset after a fight with his twin, Jane. He walked until he came to a rather familiar door. It was his boyfriend, Marcus’ door. He hesitantly knocked. He heard foot steps and then the door opened. There revealed his tall boyfriend. A look of worry crossed Marcus’ face. “Is something the matter my love?” Alec only slightly nodded his head. “I fought with Jane” Marcus frowned. He held his hand out for the boy and lead him into his room. Marcus sat down and motioned for Alec too as well. Alec walked over and sat on Marcus’ lap. A small smile made its way to the elders face. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close. Alec raised his head that was resting on Marcus’ chest. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Marcus chuckled at his cute boyfriend and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Alec pulled away and smiled. “I love you Marcus” “I love you too”


	13. Oh Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

Carlisle strode swiftly down the hall. His son, Edward had just brought in some girl. Apparently she was almost hit by a Car. He walked into the room and saw it was Bella. He stopped and blushed. That meant that Charlie was going to be here. He was scared to admit it but he came to realize that he had a hot burning love for the sheriff. He shook his head and walked over to Bella. 

Time skip

Charlie came rushing into the room. He looked very pissed. Carlisle thought he looked rather hot as well. He walked over quickly and was yelling at the kid that almost hit her. Carlisle couldn’t help but stare. His dominant voice he was using was hot. Bella noticed him stared and she giggled. Carlisle looked away and noticed Bella laughing. He turned stop light red. He smiled and shook his head, continuing to examine Bella. He’d act on his feeling but not now. Another time.


	14. Electric Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Aro are in risky relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aro shouldn’t be with anyone

Aro couldn’t help but stare. He had just killed Kate’s sister yet she still looked at him with Love in her eyes. After the whole ordeal with Alice and the other dude (incest???) he secretly met up with Kate. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry you had to see that...” Aro whispered. The tall girl pulled away and smiled. “It’s alright baby, I was barley paying attention cause I noticed how adorable you look today” Aro blushed and buried his face into the girls neck. “Don’t hide your pretty face from me.” She said softly. He pulled away slowly. She smiled down at him. Aro leaned up on his toes and kissed the girl. Everytime they kissed he felt as if electricity ran through him. Ah, electric love.


	15. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Tanya are in a forbidden relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re kinda cute

Jane ran quickly across the airport. Tanya, her girlfriend, was finally coming home. She ran has quick as her little feet could take her. Until she saw her. The curly haired beauty stood still in the middle of the crowd. Jane walked closer and froze when she saw Garrett with the girl. Garrett hated her. He forbade their relationship. Jane wanted to desperately to run up and wrap herself around the girl. Kiss her until she couldn’t breath, yet, she knew she couldn’t. Jane couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes. She slowly turned around and walked away. But suddenly, she felt a hand around her wrist. She quickly turned around and saw Tanya. “T-Tanya what are you-“ the smaller girl was cut off by Tanya kissing her. She quickly pulled away and smiled. As if Tanya already knew what she was going to say she said, “I don’t care what Garrett says, I love you alright?” Jane smiled and only nodded. This love was forbidden but they didn’t care, they had each other and that was enough.


	16. The Cute Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth meets a cute vampire in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this with a burning passion

What if little red riding hood was a wolf? And the big bad wolf was a vampire?  
Seth skipped down the path in the woods. His red cape flew gently behind him. A sweet smile rested on his face. He was headed to Billy’s house. He also didn’t notice the eyes that watched his every mood. The tall looming figure stood behind and tree and smiled at the cute boy. Wanted to get to know him, he began following the boy in the red cape. He slowing walked behind him. Suddenly the boy stopped. He quickly turned around and before Edward could run, the boy let out a loud “AHA!” He pointed at Edward and smiled widely. “I knew someone was following me!” His hand came down and rested back at his side but his smile didn’t falter. “I’m Seth! Wanna walk with me?” Edward looked up in surprise. He stared at the boy for a few seconds before nodding. He walked forward to stand next to the boy. Seth held out his hand and Edward took it. They began walking. They wouldn’t end up going to Billy’s house.


	17. In Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward suffers a one sided love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey love this one. It’s so sad

Edward slowly opened his eyes. He was met by his mother. Esme’s soft smile. “Good morning Edward, you need to get ready for school” she said. With that, she walked away. Edward smiled but felt pain twinge at his heart. He was in love with that woman but he knew, he could never have her. Tears pricked at his eyes and he fell back onto his bed. Maybe in another world, they could be. But here, He knew, they could never be.


	18. Picnic Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Alice go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fucking adorable

Jasper opened the door for his girlfriend. She smiled at him and sat down in the roofless car. He closed the door and quickly got in. He zoomed off. “So, where are we going???” Alice questioned. Elvis quietly played on the radio. “You’ll figure out” he said with a smile on his face

Time skip

Once they got to there destination, jasper got out and opened the door for Alice. She got out and instantly a smile came to her face. “Jasper, this is beautiful” she exclaimed, looking out at the flower field. “I’m glad you liked it” he said. He strode to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. Alice squealed when she saw it. “A picnic?” She asked, excited. Jasper nodded and made his way over to the field, Alice following behind. He set out the blanket and sat the basket down. “Shall we?” Her said holding out his hand. Alice smiled and took it. They both say down.

Time skip. 

The sun was setting. Jasper looked over and blushed at how beautiful the girl looked in the Orange lighting. She turned her head, noticing him staring. “God, you look beautiful” Alices cheeks turned pink and she looked down. She smiled softly. Jasper reached over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up and he grinned. “I love you Alice” he said, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to her lips. He pulled away and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you too” and with that they kissed again.


	19. A Different Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie develops a new crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING HATE THIS

Rosalie hated Bella. Everything about her. From the moment she met her. Maybe even before that. But, she did like a different Swan. Charlie Swan. The towns sheriff. The blonde would never admit it to anyone but herself but, she had a big thing for him. Maybe it was just her thing for a man in uniform or maybe it was to make Bella mad but, she knew she had to have him. And she would. Even if that meant breaking some hearts.


	20. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee gains a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very cute

Renesmee sat on the floor. Everyone was so busy lately that they didn’t even pay attention to her. She pouted slightly and placed her face in her hands. She looked around at all the people. These people were her family. Remembering that all these people were here for her made her feel slightly better. Yet, she was still bored. She looked down at the tile floor and then noticed two feet that stood infront of her. She looked up and smiled when she saw it was Benjamin. He smiled back and bent down. “Bored?” He said. She faked a exaggerated sigh and nodded. Ben laughed at this. “Look, my sun” he said, holding out his hand. My sun. He had began calling her that and it made her smile. She placed her open hand in his. Using his other hand, he made small light in her hand. “It’s a part of the sun” he said. She smiled. “But it will never be brighter than you”


	21. Sweet Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caius and Aro share a sweet morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ass fohead

Caius slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he felt two arms around his waist. As gently as he could, he turned around. He was now facing Aro. He stared lovingly at the older mans sleeping face. He always managed to look so handsome. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his forehead (THAT BIGASS FOHEAD) Aro stirred and opened his red eyes. Caius pulled away and blushed, noticing he’d been caught. Aro smirked and leaned over, connecting their lips. The kiss was sweet and lazy. They both pulled away. “My love, it’s still early, go back to sleep” the elder said. Caius nodded and laid his head onto Aro’s chest. He fell into a deep slumber. “Good night darling”


	22. Kiss me, not my Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle competes with his son for Benjamin’s attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is awful as well

He looked at them from the windows of his big glass office. Benjamin and Jasper were sitting on a log, giggling about something the other had said. They looked so happy together. Carlisle has never thought that he’d have to be jealous of his southern son but here he was. He winced, feeling a pain strike his heart as he saw Ben reach over, kissing Jasper on his cheek. He didn’t need to have a gift like Alice, Edward or Jasper himself to tell that they were in love. Sure, he had Esme but he never felt as happy as he did with Benjamin. It was heartbreaking, having to choose between his own happiness or his sons. Obviously as always, he’d choose his child. He sighed, stepping away from the window. His heart had had enough of their flirting. Slowly, he laid back on his bed, thinking to himself, please, just once, kiss me, not my son. A tear fell to his pillow.


	23. School Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

Mr. Marcus loved both. Garrett, he was a senior at the school. He was the bad boy type as well. Marcus was instantly attracted to him. But then there was Emmitt. Emmitt was a junior. He was the captain of the football team and had a body like wow. Mr. Marcus fell for him too. Garrett liked having the attention of the older man but couldn’t help but become pissed when Mr. Marcus and Emmitt got closer. He decided to go after Emmitt. While the teachers and students were gone, Garrett cornered Emmitt in an empty classroom. Once he got him where he wanted he began kissing Emmitt. They were both too distracted that they didn’t notice Mr. Marcus walk in. “Well, well, well. Looks like we got a triangle here.”


	24. A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Jasper receive amazing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shit dude

Alice didn’t think that it was possible for this to happen. It was supposed to be impossible, no matter how badly she wanted to create a new child made of her and her husbands love. But here she was holding a pregnancy test, a red plus sign bringing tears to her eyes. She was going to be a mommy. She would finally have the one thing that could make her life better than it already was. Feeling his wife’s wide range of emotions, Jasper came running upstairs, arriving by her side in a few seconds.   
“What’s wrong?,” he asked, holding her waist.  
“Jasper, we did it. I don’t know how it happened but we’re going to be parents.”   
Alice started to cry into his shoulder, happy tears that is. Jasper could feel the absolute joy radiating off of her and it was just make him even more ecstatic.   
“I’m gonna be a dad??” He smiled as she nodded her head, picking her up and spinning her.  
“She’s going to be beautiful Jazz... your hair with my eyes. She’ll have the most beautiful golden eyes I’ve ever seen.”  
She looked up, smiling at him   
“Our baby girl Jasper, our little miracle, our sweet Aler....” Jasper leaned down, kissing his beautiful wife, knowing he now had the two most beautiful girls in the world in his arms.


	25. Kid Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Marcus make a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this, she thinks it’s hilarious

Marcus and Alec have gone a far way since “Kisses and Snuggles” so far that they had gotten married. Now they were ready for the next big step. The couple decided to travel Venice, Italy. There they were going to finally adopt a child. They got everything sorted out months ago. They were now ready to pick up little baby Marc. They got out of the car and walked up to the adoption places door. They enter. There’s some ugly chick at the front desk, probably named like Louann or something. They go to the front desk. And would you know it, her name was freaking Louann! They talked and I guess like registered themselves (how does this work?) Louann then takes the pair to a room in the back. She opens the door and there that little human hoe is. He was a very small boy, just 3 years old. He had those deep set eyes and dark hair. He was pale af so he’d stick right in. After talking and more stuff that you do, it was time to take Marc home. Alec bent over and picked the small boy up. The boys face was stuck in a pissed off look, just like his daddies. They walked out of that human facility with a new addition to the vultori. They got back to the car and buckled the baby up. They sped home to introduce this new little future asshole to the family.


	26. You Said Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Apocalypse Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cringey as hell

Edward snuck away from the bonfire, heading towards Jacob’s tent. Bella was too distracted with the group to notice that he had left. She thought Edward was on watch at the gates, looking out for biters. Edward snuck into the tent, seeing Jacob laying down reading ‘To kill a mockingbird.’  
“Hey,” Edward said, sitting down beside Jacob.   
“Hey yourself,” Jacob responded, trying not to blush in Edwards presence.   
Edward grabbed Jacob’s hand, grabbing his attention.   
“Jacob, I have to tell you something,” he looked away, “I love you Jacob. I know I’m with Bella and we’re supposed to hate each other but I can’t help it. I want to be happy. You make me happy. Not many people get to find their soulmates during the apocalypse but I think I just did.”   
Jacob stares up at Edward, mouth agape.  
“I love you too Edward. I thought you’d never want to be with someone like me.”  
“Jacob, I promise to always be with you. Forever.”   
Edward leans in, kissing Jacob and laying down, falling asleep holding his new lover.

The next morning Jacob woke up to hear crying. The run group had just gotten back from their last run. It had been Carlisle, Emmett, Bella and Edward. Jacob ran out of the tent, looking for his new love.   
“Where’s Edward??” Jacob questioned.  
Bella looked up, tears in her eyes, “he’s gone Jake. He was bit and Carlisle had to shoot him. My husband is dead.”   
She breaks down as Jacob comforts her with tears in his eyes. To anyone else, they’d be tears of pity for his best friend’s loss. But Jacob knew they were tears of pain. His heart breaks silently.   
“You said forever.”


	27. Single Dads Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two single dads meet in a park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself

Caius was walking his daughter, Jane, down to the park downtown. It was a warm day and he had promised her icecream and 30 minutes at the playground. He watched her skip in front of him, wondering how her mother couldn’t want this sweet child. His daughter was his angel. He was so distracted daydreaming that he hadn’t noticed that he was about to bump into a man. Caius falls over himself, apologizing to the man. He looks up at the hand the man is holding out to him, noticing just how handsome he was.   
“I’m so sorry about that!! I’m Caius and this is my daughter Jane.” He looked down at the smiling girl next to this mysterious man.   
“Who is this little sweetheart?” He asked smiling at the man.  
“This is my daughter Renesmee and I’m Edward. Nice to meet you~” He smirked down at the shorter blonde male.   
“Well she’s just adorable! Me and Jane were just heading down to the park if you’d like to join us.”   
“We’d love that, right Sweetie?”  
Renesmee looks up at her dad, smiling sweetly.   
“Yes Daddy!! I wanna play with Jane!”   
She grabs the older girls hand, dragging her towards the swing set.   
“So is Jane’s mom at work?” Edward asked as they set down at the closest bench.   
“Actually, it’s just me. She left when Jane was born. What about Renesmee’s?”  
“She died in labor.”   
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Caius blushed, embarrassed that he assumed.   
“You’re fine. But could I ask you a question?”  
“Ummm... sure?” Caius looked up at a smirking Edward.  
“Are you free for coffee tomorrow?”   
“Oh.... ummmm.... yes!” He blushed as Edward stood up from the bench, calling Renesmee over.   
“Well I’ll see you tomorrow then. Bye cutie~” He starts to walk away, leaving Caius a blushing mess.  
“Why is your face red daddy???” Jane tilts her head at her father.   
“No reason sweetie,” Caius says, smiling softly as he watches Edward walk away.


	28. The Rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin meets a handsome man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is way too innocent

Benjamin looks around the club as he enters. He smells alcohol and sweat in the air. He sees a stage, remembering that a new band was playing tonight. Smoothly, he walks to the bar and gets a drink. He nudges himself to the front of the crowd, trying to get the best view for the new talent. As he settles himself, the band starts to enter onto the stage. A blonde man carrying a guitar, a young pixie like woman on bass, a tall brunette going to the drums and finally him. The most handsome man he had ever seen. He was tall, dark, handsome. He obviously worked out and he had gorgeous dimples as he smiled out at the crowd. They start up their song, the gorgeous man having vocals to match his beautiful face. Suddenly, the man looks down at Ben, making eye contact. He smirks and Ben smiles. He’s not going home alone tonight.


	29. Baby Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal favorite

“YOU BITCH!! THAT IS MY FUCKING APPLE JUICE!!”   
“BITCH YOU WISH!! MY MOMMY GOT ME THIS!”   
“I HONEST TO GOD HATE YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH! THIS IS WHY YOU STILL USE DIAPERS!!”  
“DIAPERS ARE COOL AND YOU KNOW IT! PULL-UPS HEADASS..”   
“OH FUCK YOU THUMB SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER”   
“THAT’S WHY YOU SMELL LIKE WET DOG”  
“BITCH AT LEAST I HAVE A DECENT AMOUNT OF MELANIN IN MY BODY”   
“YOU KNOW WHAT?? THAT’S IT!! WE’RE FIGHTING NOW BITCH.”  
Two women sit at their table in the corner, smiling at the two babies babbling at each other as they play together.   
“They’re just so cute!”  
“They’ll make the best couple in the future!”


	30. Mrs. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is unaware of her admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esme would never

Leah smiled up at Esme as she served out dinner to everyone.   
“Thank you so much for the food Mrs. Cullen! It looks amazing!”   
Esme blushed, looking away with a smile.  
‘She noticed me!! Hopefully she won’t notice the weird taste in her food..’  
“Thank you sweetie! I hope everyone loves it.”  
Everyone digs into their food, conversing quietly.  
After dinner, Leah started to feel dizzy. She sat on the Cullen’s couch, trying to calm her head.  
“Are you okay sweetie? Do you need me to drive you home?” Esme smiled down at the young girl.  
“No ma’am, it’s okay! I can’t just run home in my wolf form..” she went to stand up but stumbled, holding her head.  
“Nonsense! I’ll just take you! It’s not that far darling!”   
“Well, if you insist.”  
They stood up, Esme helping the girl to the car.   
They drove for 10 minutes before a confused Leah noticed they weren’t heading towards her house.   
“Ummm, Mrs. Cullen, where are we going?”   
“Don’t worry about it,” Esme smiled, a crazed look in her eyes.  
Suddenly, Esme pulled over. They were in the middle of the woods, no cars near by. Esme looks over at Leah.  
“You’re so gorgeous. I just want to eat you up.”  
Leah reaches for the door handle, worried, but finds the doors locked.  
“Oh sweetie, you aren’t going anywhere.”  
Esme smiled sickly as she bites into Leah’s neck.


	31. Bella’s Dad has got it Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has a little crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fucked

Seth followed Bella through her front door. They had a school project together and it was a perfect excuse for Seth. When Bella had asked where he wanted to meet up, Seth was quick to suggest her own house. And it worked! Bella sat down on her couch, Seth mimicking her actions. They started their work but Seth was distracted. He knew why he wanted to go to Bella’s and it was her smoking hot dad. Seth had always had a thing for older men and Charlie Swan was the most gorgeous one in all of Forks. Said man walked in, his tight uniform hugging every curve, making Seth gulp. Damn he was beautiful. He blushed, looking up at the man. Bella caught sight of his blush, assuming it was aimed towards her. She blushes as well, looking away. Charlie looks over at the young boy, winking then walking away. Seth only knew one thing for sure; Bella’s dad has got it going on.


	32. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Alec admires his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fucking awful. I’m sorry

He was beautiful. The young boy smiled up at Aro, warming his dead heart.   
“When I grow up, I wanna marry you daddy! Cause you’re the bestest!”  
Aro smiled, hiding the sinister greed in his heart.   
“Well darling boy, I’ll make sure that happens. You’ll be all mine!!” He picked up the small boy, covering his face with kisses.  
Oh he’d be all his alright. That was for sure.


	33. Burn the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec pays for his “crimes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m about done with this Alec bullshit

It burns. Please help me. Alec starred out at the crowd of villagers watching him as he was burned alive. He saw the man who had started the fire both on and in him. The gorgeous priest of his village. He was in love with him. But the priest had turned down his affections and responded by spreading that he was a witch and a faggot. A dirty sinner in the eyes of god. His punishment would be to burn. And he did. As he felt his skin be cooked, he screams out.   
“Don’t think this will get rid of me father! I still love you!”   
The last thing he sees is a grinning priest, the man enjoying his pain.


	34. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice hands over Renesmee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one :)

Alice helped Renesmee with her vail, making sure it was perfect on the young bride’s head.   
“You look gorgeous sweetheart.” Alice smiled softly at the younger vampire.   
“Thank you so much Aunt Alice.” Renesmee stood up, hugging her mother figure.   
When Bella didn’t make it through labor, Edward soon after had the Volturi kill him as he was not able to live life without her. Since then, Alice had taken their spots, deciding to raise the young half blood.   
“It’s time to go sweetheart. The wedding starts any minute now!” She smiled at her niece, feeling love fill her dead heart.  
“Let’s go then!” Renesmee said happily.  
The music starts up as Renesmee appears, her arm hooked around Alice’s. They walk down the isle towards a smiling Jacob. As they reach the end, Renesmee reaches over, kissing her aunts cheek.   
“I love you mom.”   
Alice gasps, smiling at the girl with tears in her eyes.   
“I love you too sweetie.”  
She hands her to Jacob.


	35. Darling Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets her mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute

The baby looked up at Esme. She had chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous short brown hair. The baby smiled, her two teeth showing to the lady. She reached her arms up to her, babbling to the woman, wanting to be picked up. Esme reaches down, picking up the baby girl. The baby squishes Esme’s cheeks, placing a sloppy baby kiss to one cheek. Esme giggles, returning the kiss. Carlisle walks over to his wife placing a hand on her hip.   
“Is she the one?” He asks his entranced wife.  
Esme looks up at him, smiling brightly.  
“She is. She’s our baby Carlisle. She belongs with us.”  
Esme smiles at her new daughter, kissing her forehead. The baby lays back, drifting to sleep.  
“Our Alice.”


	36. Prom Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie is Emmett’s Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super sweet

Royce had abandoned her. On the most important night of her whole life. Prom night. Now here she was, the most popular girl in school, sitting on a bench on the side of the gym. Her gorgeous rich purple gown crumpling on the floor. She silently cried into her hands, ruining her makeup. As she looked down, she noticed a pair of shoes approach her. Thinking it was Royce, she turned away, not wanting him to see her tears.   
“Are you okay?” She heard a deep voice ask her.  
It was Emmett Cullen, one of her brother’s teammates. She had met him briefly once before when the whole team stayed the night at her house but she had never taken the time to talk to him.   
“I’m fine. Leave me alone.”  
“You know, I totally would but it is considered illegal in my mind to leave a beautiful girl alone, much less a crying beautiful girl.” He smiled at her, his dimples showing off.  
“Could I possibly have this next dance?” He asked her, holding out a hand. She looked up, smiled gently and took his hand.  
“Thank you.”  
“No, trust me. I should be thanking you. I’ve been wanting to dance with you all night.”  
They head to the middle of the dance floor, dancing slowly to the music. They were soon interrupted by the principle who was announcing the prom king and Queen. Rosalie held her breath as they announced the Queen. Bella freaking swan. She released the breath, looking down with disappointment in her eyes. Emmett picks her chin up, smiling at her.   
“You don’t need a crown. You’re a queen in my eyes already.”  
Rosalie smiled. She liked this boy.


	37. Childhood Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has a little crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I don’t like Jacob

Jacob hid behind a tree, peaking around the side to see if he could see Bella. When he didn’t see her, he turned to back only for Bella to be right beside him. He screamed and fell. Bella laughed at him,  
“Oh my gosh Jake! I so scared you! You’re it now!”  
Jacob pouted, rolling his eyes.   
“That’s not fair, you know I scare easily. Plus you’re older than me!”   
“Whatever Jake, just to count..” Bella rolls her eyes playfully, “Stop whining and ill give you a prize okay?”   
Jacob perks up at the word prize. He hops up, pecking Bella quickly on her lips. He giggles and runs off, leaving a flustered 10 year old Bella behind. He’d get over it. It was just a childhood crush.


	38. Spill the Tea Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Benjamin gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re so cute

“Bitch, he ain’t worth it and you know it.” Benjamin and Bella were sitting on her bed, gossiping about boys.   
“I know he’s not good for me and he’s kinda stalkerish but I really like him Ben..” Bella sighs.   
“Bitch, he literally acted like you smelled like shit when he met you and now he’s sneaking into your room while you sleep and you think this is okay? Is this normal Bella??” He claps his hands, raising his eyebrows.  
“Okay, enough about Edward. What about your little boy toy? Spill the tea sis!!”   
Benjamin sighs dreamily, looking away.  
“Oh Bells, he’s just perfect. His eyes, his hair, his lips, don’t even get me started on his smile. He’s perfect for me.”  
Bella smiles.  
“Awww, bestie..... that’s adorable. You and Garrett are literally gonna be the best couple ever.”  
“Aww, I love you bestie!”  
Ben leans in, hugging Bella tightly.


	39. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The major doesn’t like Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee is so lucky to have her uncle

“Let me go darling!” The major had came out. Alice was trying to hold him back from getting to Jacob. The young wolf had just stood himself back up, having been thrown by the angry soldier moments before.   
“You absolute fool. You made a bad decision imprinting on my niece.” Jasper glared at Jacob, trying to run at him. Rosalie held Renesmee in her arms, the baby reaching out for her father figure. Jasper and Alice made the decision to raise Renesmee after Bella died and Edward was killed by the Volturi. The major took to the small baby quickly and didn’t take well to Jacob’s imprint.   
“I can’t help this Jasper! You know this!” Jacob pleaded with him.   
“Boy you wish this was Jasper you were dealing with.” He smirked, punching Jacob back into one of the giant trees, knocking him out cold. Satisfied with his work, the major retreated and Jasper returned. He walked over to his twin, taking his niece. He smiled down at her.   
“It’s okay darlin’, I’ll keep you safe. I promise” He kisses her forehead.


	40. Hashtag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella teaches Esme to instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid

“So first, you want to pick a picture to post.”   
“Any picture? Like, can I pick our family picture?”  
“Yes Esme, any picture.”  
Bella was trying to teach Esme how to use Instagram and she was almost getting somewhere.   
“Okay, so now you want to pick a caption for the picture. Something that goes along with the picture well.”   
Esme looked up, thinking to herself about her caption.  
“Okay, I’ve got one. Now what do I do Bella?”  
“Now you type a hashtag! Something like #coolfamily or #vampires. Ya know?”  
Esme smiled at Bella before looking down at her phone.  
“Okay, I got it! Thank you so much Bella!”  
5 minutes later, Bella gets a notification saying Esme posted something. Bella clicks on the notification. She sees a picture of her whole family. The caption reads “I love my family #coolmom😎”


	41. Sorry, I’m Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett misunderstands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is a savage :)

Garrett was in love. She was the sweetest, prettiest, smartest girl in the whole damn school. She was Alice Cullen. She and Garrett were lab partners and she was always smiling at him. So one day he decided to grow the balls to ask out the small girl. Walking into Chemistry class, Garrett saw Alice talking to Jasper Hale. He ignored it and sat next to the girl. As the bell rang and signaled the beginning of class, Jasper walked over to his seat. They sat through class bored, Garrett silently staring at the girl. When the bell rang, Jasper walked over to them, grabbing Alice’s hand.   
“Wait, Alice!” Garrett called out.   
“Yes?” Alice smiled back at Garrett.  
Garrett stutters out, “Ummm, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?”   
Alice smiles sadly, “I’m so sorry Garrett but I’m taken! Jasper and I have been dating for 7 months.”   
“B-but, you’re always so nice to me! And you smile at me! That means you like me!” Garrett stutters out.  
“No silly, that means I’m nice. Not interested in you. Sorry!” She smiles one last time before her and Jasper walk out of the classroom.


	42. We’re Not Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A triangle is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Jasper

When Renesmee turned 16, she developed a crush on her parents young Egyptian friend. She was head over heels for him and thought she was being pretty obvious about it. But when she noticed that Benjamin had started to hang out with Garrett more and more, she was worried. She needed to be able to talk to someone about her problems. She knew her parents were automatically a no. Her aunts would make too big of a deal out of it, her grandparents would treat her as a child and her uncle Emmett would just not understand. That left one person. Her uncle Jasper. She walked into his room one day, seeing him reading a book. She sat down on his bed, grabbing his attention. Jasper looks up, blushing.  
“Hey Sweetie, what do you need?”  
God she was gorgeous. Jasper knew he shouldn’t think of his niece like this but he couldn’t help himself.   
“I’m in love Uncle Jasper and I need help”  
She was in love?? With who?? But Jasper loved her! How dare she love someone else??   
“Who are you in love with Darlin’?”  
Slowly, Jasper used his power to shift her emotions. Renesmee looked at her uncle, confused as to why she suddenly found him very attractive.   
“Ummm... don’t tell anyone but it’s... you..”   
“Don’t worry darling, I’d never tell.” He smirks before leaning in to kiss her. Through his window, Benjamin looks up, a heartbreaking look on his face as he sees the girl he loves kiss another.


	43. Vamp Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee spends time with Grandpa Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is funny as hell

Welp, gotta babysit my Grandkid today. Bella dropped the little freak off at my house at around like I don’t know, 3?   
The kid was standing at my porch and that bitch Bella had the audacity to not even say hello! I regret having children. The kid was staring at me. How in the holy hell is she already this tall? “Hey Grandpa!” “Hey...” shit wtf is this kids name? Esme? No. Isn’t like Reese? No, that doesn’t sound right. Renesmee? YES! Renesmee! “Renesmee!” I shouted making the kid jump slightly. I made her sit down on the couch as I went into the kitchen. There was some football playing so that ought to entertain her. I walked into the fridge pulling out two beers. I walked back into the living room and sat down next to her. A lightly leaned the beer towards her. “Beer?” “Yeah” she grabbed it from my hand and popped it open. We began to drink. Hmm, maybe this kids not so bad. “Hey grandpa, did I ever tell you I was a vampire” ——-> 3rd POV. Charlie spit out his drink.


	44. Heart at War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett rushes to Carlisle so he can save his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love cross dressing

The rugged man came running into his tent. He was holding a young man in his arms, he seemed to be wounded. The man sat the boy on the medical table leaving Carlisle to try to save him. Through examination, the doctor figured out the young boy was a young girl and was the mans sister. Carlisle couldn’t care less, a soldier is a soldier, no matter what gender. He also managed to save the girl from being killed from the bullet and from being found out. The young woman was able to rest safely in Carlisles care. While she slept, Garrett approached the medic. “Thank you for saving my sister...” he said in a hushed tone. “It’s no problem, plus it is my job.” The doctor said smiling at the taller man. Garrett shook his head. “N-no, you stopped be from hurting her and saved her from being caught. I don’t know how I can repay you” he said, looking down at his feet. Carlisle put his hand on the mans shoulder reassuringly. “You can repay me by making sure your sister survives this war, that’s all I need” and with that Carlisle exited the tent. Garrett looked up and at the mans exiting form. A smile claimed his lips. He could do that for him. He could also do so much more.


	45. Jane’s Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane reads her fanfiction to Alec and Caius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She really thought

“Alec pinned Caius to the wall, making strong eye contact with him. “W-we can’t Alec, we’re both married” Caius whispered to the shorter man. “They don’t have to know, baby. It can be our secret.” Alec said seductively into the blondes ear. Caius couldn’t help but give in. They slowly leaned in and-“ “WTF NO!” Alec screamed at his sister. “That’s disgusting! Marcus is the only man I’ll ever love” “Same, I’d never cheat on Aro” Caius said. Jane laughed at the two. “Stop overreacting, it’s just fanfic.” “Well I don’t like it.” Alec said, crossing his arms. “Ugh, whatever.” Jane huffed, getting up from her seat and stomping out. Caius looked over at Alec and they made eye contact. It was silent for a second before they started bursting out laughing. “She really thought I was a top” Alec laughed. Janes imagination sure was wild.


	46. My Brother May Hate You But I Don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward always complains about Jacob to his family, what happens when Emmett finally meets the infamous Jacob?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Jacob and his dumbass hair

Edward hates Jacob, practically despised him. Emmet never really understood his older brothers hatred, especially when he finally met the infamous Jacob that Edward constantly complains about. Emmet approaches the younger boy with a smirk on his face. “So, you’re the guy Edward is always talking about?” He said. The long haired boy turned around with a pissed off look on his face. “Why the fuck is shovel face talking about me” he snarled. Emmet starting cracking up laughing at the (honestly true) insult to his brother. “I can see you guys aren’t on good terms” Emmet said, still laughing. “Cant you tell?” Jacob said. “Well I can tell that Edward Cullen May hate you but Emmet Cullen doesn’t” he said, walking away. Jacobs eyes widened. He turned around. “W-Wait aren’t you Emmet? Hey wait!” He yelled at the man who was already getting far away. The other Cullens (and Hales) watched from a distance, smiling. Edward didn’t seem happy tho but who cares.


	47. Different Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it was Alice that Marcus loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy Marcus got to die

You all know the story of Marcus’ forbidden crush on Jasper but what if it was switched? With a twist? A bad twist. His love with the help of her husband ripped off his head. With every last bit of his before Alice lit his head on fire he said, “I loved you” Jasper then laughed and Alice looked down at him, disgusted. “Did you really think I’d ever be in love with a man as horrible as you?” She growled at the head. Before he could respond, they threw the torch at him, obliterating him. The last thing he saw was them kissing. A tear ran down his face. Finally.


	48. Poke Your Red Eyes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who fucking knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both hate this one

Garrett had been fighting with the Bosses daughter since the moment she walked in today. They fought over the smallest things, to what drink she had to the style of pants he was wearing. Ultimately, very stupid and childish things. “And I hate your eyes! I just want to poke them out.” Jane yelled at him. “Well I love your red ey- I mean I hate them!” He laughed. Jane giggles. “Oh I heard what you said” she said. “Yeah I said I hate them.” She began skipping down the hall wall not before yelling “no you didn’t!” He tried to protest but she just kept skipping. Garrett swore up and down he hated her and her pretty red eyes.


	49. Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking funny

“Hey bitch!” Seth yelled at the milf. “Excuse me?” She yelled back. “Marry Me!” He yelled louder this time. The woman was taken aback. “Why would I ever do that?” She retorts. “Cause I’m hot, you’re hot, and I like you!” He responds. Esme looks at the boy slightly confused before shrugging her shoulders and saying “fuck it” running to the young mans open arms.


	50. The Better Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee gets lost in the toy store and Carlisle proves why he’s the best grandpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re so cute

From the day she was born, Carlisle spoiled his granddaughter. She was the most precious thing to come from this world since the birth of his youngest child Emmet was born. One day while he was at the toy store with the young girl she had suddenly ran off. Shock ran through the old man when he realized his grandchild had disappeared. He looked everywhere before finding the little girl in a pile of stuffed animals. He left out a sigh of relief. “Grandpa! Grandpa! Can I get this one!” Renesmee shouted, holding up a little wolf plushie. Carlisle smiled and picked up the girl. “Of course darling” a smile lit up the toddlers face. “Thanks you grandpa! You’re the bestest!” The small girl leaned in to whisper into Carlisles ear. “Better than Grandpa Charlie” the girl pulled away out a finger up to her lips. Carlisle smiles and starts pressing kisses to the girls face making her squeal in delight.


	51. Forever & Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle meets his new baby girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They cute or whatever

Carlisle held his third child in his arms, his newest child. A beautiful baby girl given a beautiful name to match her face. Rosalie. Carlisle cradled the small girl in his arms. It was his first daughter and he knew he’d do anything to protect her. Even when she got married to a nice man named Emmet, and he didn’t need to protect her anymore, he still would. Forever and always.


	52. Stop Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally moves on from Esme but is it for the best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucks to be Edward

Luck never came to Edward. After trying the best to crush his feeing for his beautiful mother, his feeling went to another beautiful being in the house. Jasper, his brother. Edward tried his best to push down his feeling but every time he saw his bright smile they only got stronger. Edward was walking through the woods when he suddenly heard talking and giggling. He approached the voices and watched the people they belonged to behind a tree. He saw his brother and a girl he went to school with, Alice he thinks her name is. His brother leans forward and presses a kiss to the pretty girls lips. She pulls away and smiles, leaning in for more. Edwards heart breaks again. Why does even try anymore? No matter who he loves he’ll always know, that person and him could never be. Maybe in another world. But in this world they could never be.


	53. Uncle Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett bonds with his new niece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee literally had the best uncles

“Renesmee, this is your uncle Emmett!” Rosalie says, holding the small baby up to her husband. Emmett’s never been the best with babies though he want children. He slowly takes the baby from his wife. He tried holding her the best he can. “Ah, Emmet support the head!” Rosalie reminds him. Emmet readjusts his hold in the baby. The new position his more comfortable for his arms. “She’s so tiny” Emmett comments to his wife. Rosalie smiles. “She’s beautiful... Rosie, I want a daughter” Rosalie pauses and look up from the baby to her husbands face. She smiled as tears pricked at her eyes. “I’ve been waiting to hear that since we like first dated.” Emmett laughs and leans forward to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek. He turns his attention back to Renesmee. He promised himself that he was gonna be the best uncle ever.


	54. Fuck You Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Jane go at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is amazing

“You. Are. A. Bitch” jasper said, clapping at the girl. “At least I’m not a skank” Jane retorted. “And that’s on what?” She says to her brother. “Period” Alec responds. “You are ugly, I am not. I’m the princess, you’re the thot” Jasper responds, flipping his hair. Alice laughs in the background. “Oh that’s it bitch” Jane yelled ready to jump at the darker haired blonde. They were quickly stopped by Mr. Cullen. “He may be here now but I’m kicking your ass later, Cullen” “try me bitch”


	55. I Hate All Vampires but You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this shit

Jacob despised vampires. They’re all filthy blood sucking creeps. All but Garrett. Garrett was a tall brooding vampire that Jacob had just met. He had dark alluring eyes that sucked Jacob in. Jacob so badly wanted to kiss him. One day, during a bonfire, Jacob was staring at the man. Suddenly their eyes met causing Jacob to blush. Jacob quickly turned around to walk into the woods. He almost didn’t notice the man follow until he heard a gruff voice. “Really thought you could get away from me Wolfie?” The man laughed. Jacob turns around and smiles. “Try me” he says, turning into his wolf form and running off. Garrett smirks. This was gonna be a long night.


	56. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Alice finally become sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is decent. We hate Bella in this household

A little Alice leaned on her best friend Bella. “Bella I wish be were sisters” the girl whined. Bella frowned. “Me too, it’s not fair” Alice notices her best friends frown and hugs her. “We might not be really sisters but that’s okay, you’re still my best friend!” Bella smiles and nods. Years later Alice stood next to Bella as her maid of honor. The priest had married just married Bella and Edward. Edward who just happen to be brother with Jasper who was Alice’s husband. When the wedding was over, Alice ran up to her best friend. She engulfed the new bride in a warm hug. When she pulled away there was a huge smile on her face. “We’re finally sisters Bells!” The woman squeals. Bella smiles as well. They were finally really sisters.


	57. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper meets a beautiful girl at the hospital he works part time at, he falls in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite

While Jasper was working part time at a hospital he had meant the most beautiful girl. Her name was Alice. She had short dark brown hair that went to her chin. She had chocolate eyes that Jasper could get lost in. There’s was only one problem, Alice was deaf. The only reason she was at the hospital was because she was abandoned by her parents and had no one to take care of her. With writing, Jasper was able to get close to the girl. His coworkers would tease him about his affection towards the girl but Jasper really couldn’t care less. One day when Jasper went to Alices room he had a plan. When he sat down infront of the girl she smiled. She pulled out a piece of paper. He put a hand infront of her, signaling her to stop. Alice tilted her head in confusion. In the best way he possibly could, Jasper signed the one thing he taught himself in sign language, I love you. Jasper looked into the girls eyes as he signed it. He saw her cheeks turn pink. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded and signed ‘I love you too’ Relief filled Jasper as she reciprocated his feeling. He leaned forward, softly kissing girl. When he pulled away he saw the brightest smile on her face. She was so beautiful.


	58. Everyday I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this one. All my homies hate this one

While no expected a friendship from the two, what was more shocking was what they had in common. Alice stood outside her boyfriends door as she heard music blaring in the room. She put her ear against the door and listened in. “Dude shes so hot, I think I’m in love!” Jacob yells over the music. Jasper laughs. “Yeah she is hot!” Alice grumbles and walks away from the door as the two continue to laugh over the music.


	59. Mom, Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee confesses to her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. It’s not bad

Renesmee approached her parents door and hesitantly knocked. The moaning coming from the room stopped. She heard a lot of scrambling around before her dad finally opened the door. “H-hey dad...” the young woman mumbled. “Can I come in?” She said, looking hopefully to her dad. The man slowly nodded, opening the door wider to let her in. She sat on the bed where her mother laid. Her dad walked over to the two girls and waited for his daughter to talk. “What is it?” Bella said. Putting a hand on her daughters shoulder. “Um... I- I think I have a crush on you... both of you” the parents looked at their daughter in shock. “APRIL FOOLS!”


	60. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :))

Only Jasper and Alice lived happily ever after. But fuck Bella honestly.


End file.
